The Road Less Traveled
by Dolce Domonio
Summary: Choosing the right road to take maybe harder than anyone of her kind has ever imagined...
1. The Train Ride

CHAPTER ONE-THE TRAIN RIDE

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Dear my precious Persephone,  
Why did I have to go? Why did I ever leave my home? Because it was the right thing or because my parents wanted me too. _' we'll miss you'_ they said, _' have fun'_ they said. I really don't want to go. I am not a _witch_. I am much more powerful than that.

Well I have to get up now. The train is coming soon and I have to find it.

Signed:

__

Dolce Demonio

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

__

'Look for people in black with trunks.....Gottcha.'

"Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes sweetheart. Can I help you?"

"Well, yes you can...I need to know how to get on the train. Can you show me were it is?"

"Why of course darling. Hogwarts, too? Well all of my kids go there now. Fred honey? Can you show this young lady to the train?"

"Sure mom. Here, follow me"

"Thank you ma'am. You've been ever so kind."

"Oh don't worry dear. It was a pleasure...what a nice little girl."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Ok, so this is where the barrier is and you just walk through."

-Inside The Train-

"Thank you very much for showing me how to get on."

"Hey don't worry about it...I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before...are you new here?" asked Fred.

"Why yes, I am."

"Do you know what year you're in?"

"Year?"

"Oh...well...how old are you?"

"15"

"Hey, you're the same year as my little brother. Why don't I go introduce you to him?"

"ok"

The two walk down the hallway of the train till they reach the end. Fred knocks on the door.

"Hey you guys, open up."

The door slides open and Fred walks in.

"I want you to meet someone" beings Fred, "this is Miss..." he stops. He looks at the girl next to him saying that he doesn't know her name. She reads his face and fills in the awkward silence.

"My name is Dolce Demonio."

"Well hi Dolce. I'm Ron and these are my two friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"It's very nice to meet you. May I sit with you? It seems that the boy that was escorting me has left my side." said Dolce.

"Of course you can," said Hermione, " what year are you anyway?"

"5th year"

"So are we!" exclaimed Ron excitedly, " what house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?"

"Are you a muggle that happened to be born a witch, like me?" Hermione said.

"No, I am not a witch." Said Dolce, "I am much more powerful than that."

At that moment the door on the compartment opened.

"Well, well, well, have you made a new friend Potter? Is she also a mudblood?" said Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy." Said Ron.

"Is this an enemy of yours?," Dolce asked Hermione.

"Yes" answered Hermione.

"So who's your new friend Potter?" Draco asked again.

Dolce stood up, walked over to Draco, and looked straight into his eyes. 

"What makes you think I am going to tell you my name? Being a Malfoy and all, I would have thought that your father would have taught you some manners."

Draco was taken back by this. No one had ever spoken to him in this sort of fashion. Draco looked up at the girl and in her eyes saw a fierce color of red. Her eyes looked as if they were on fire. Then he remembered what his father had said about those with fire in their eyes. 'Never get on the bad side of a sorceress, for they have more power in their little finger, than any witch or wizard ever alive.' Draco then looked at Dolce who was much shorter than he thought she would be. Draco then looked down at his feet to say that he was sorry for offending her but noticed that her feet weren't even touching the ground. 

When he looked up at her again he noticed that all around him the air began to get thinner. He could hardly breath. He could feel himself choking for air. 

Inside the compartment were Harry, Ron, and Hermione were they could hear someone outside making noises. They rushed outside to see who or what was making the noise. Hermione was the first to scream. Then Harry got down on his knees next to Draco asking him what was wrong. All Draco could do was hold his breath until the spell was taken off of him.

Ron looked around him to see if anyone was there. He saw that Dolce was leaning against the wall staring at Draco wide-eyed. In her eyes he saw a flame of red burning fire.

"Dolce!" he shouted," what's going on?"

"I am giving him his just desserts," she answered. 

Dolce saw that Draco had apparently learned his lesson and took the spell off of him. She walked over to Draco, who was breathing hard, and knelt down at his side. Dolce looked at him and whispered into his ear, "Never underestimate me." 

Hermione looked up at Dolce who went back into the compartment and whispered to herself, " I can't understand what she did."

Draco (who had apparently heard her) said, "That is a sorceress...and I just got on her bad side. "

"Is that bad?" said Ron.

Draco stared at him is shock, "Ron, for once follow my advice, you never want to get on the bad side of a sorceress. Cause once you are you can never gain their trust or friendship. And if you ever make friends with one of their kind, you will never have to worry about any evil coming your way." And with that he collapsed on the floor.

A/N:: The Title The Road Less Traveled means that the 'Road' that Dolce must take is less traveled by others like herself. Docle is a Sorceress, and the paths of Sorcery and Magic rarely cross each other. Dolce must choose between what she knows and what she will learn from these people to follow the right road. Hence the Titled The Road Less Traveled.

Please R/R to let me know if I should continue writing this.


	2. The Baite

CHAPTER TWO- THE BAITE 

Getting off the train, Dolce went in search of Professor Dumbledore. But before she could get inside the castle, Professor Snape stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?," Professor Snape said looking down at the small girl in front of him. "First years are supposed to follow Hagrid the Gatekeeper."

"I am sorry to disappoint you sir, but I am not a first year. I am however looking for Professor Dumbledore. Could you please show to were he might be found?", asked Dolce trying to hold her temper from this man.

"Who on earth do you think you are to just barge in on this school and demand to see the headmaster like this?" said Professor Snape, now furious at the girl for not leaving him alone.

The girl looked at him in shock. '_How can these people not know who I am? Don't they know what I am and what I can do to them if I don't get what I want?'_

"I, Professor, am Dolce Domonio. Now that you know who I am, could you possibly tell me where Professor Dumbledore is?" said Dolce, now gleaming fire in her eyes.

Professor Snape got down to his knees at once and bowed before her. The students around him stared at him in awe. No one could understand what was going on.

"I am sorry if I had not known who you were. I had not known that the Domoino's had bore a daughter. Your world is more advanced than ours and we have not been able to communicate with your people for many years now." Said Professor Snape at a hushed whispered hoping that even though the other students could see him that they could not understand what he was saying.

Dolce's eyes calmed. "Stand. I now understand why no one knows who or what I am", said Dolce in a quiet voice," you have one more chance with me to prove you are good. They Malfoy's have reached my bad side. Let's only hope you do not reach that side with them."

"So...ummm...Dolce, you wanted to see the Headmaster..."stared the scarred Professor.

"Yes, that's exactly what I've been trying to tell you." 


	3. The Sorting

CHAPTER THREE-THE SORTING

"Well....uh, Dolce this is Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore, this is Dolce," said Professor Snape, feeling a bit scarred.

"Why, Dolce, how are you this evening? The Sorting is about to begin, won't you come join us?" said Dumbledore in his usual cheery mood.

"What is the purpose of this '_Sorting_' of the different houses. Doesn't it just permit rivalry between the students that is other wise unnecessary?" asked Dolce.

"Well,..er...you see Dolce here in London, we run our schools quite differently from were you come from." Said Dumbledore.

Dolce looked at him with her eyes calmed of any hatered and said, "Dumbledore, you are not to worry about yourself or that Potter boy of yours. I am under strict instruction to watch over both of you to see no harm should come. You I can understand why I must watch over, but explain to me why I must also take care of this Potter boy of yours when in the past he has been able to take care of himself, so I have heard."

"That, my dear Dolce, I will explain to you." Said Dumbledore.

Dolce was about to speak again, but noticed that Proffessor Dumbledore was not done speaking. 

"You see," he started off, "this is the reason..."

Dolce listened to him wided eyed trying to understand what he was saying about this '_reason_' he spoke of. He went on talking about names and places she had never spoke of before. Then (a good two hours later) he finished his story. Dolce was amazed and confused, but said nothing of it as the Headmaster lead her out to the Great Hall to start the Sorting.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Welcome to yet another year of Hogwarts. I have a new student this year, who will be sorted after everyone else." Said Dumbledore as his voice echoed through the Great Hall.

The sorting began with 'Alane, Zoe', who was placed in 'Slytherin. Then came Austry, Nade, who was also placed in 'Slytherin. The list went on with Dass, Carmern and Fredsack, Drew. All of who were placed in Huffelpuff. Dolce tried to keep up with all the names but before she knew it, it was her turn to go up.

Dumbledore looked at Dolce and winked. Dolce looked back and smiled angelically.

Then Professor McGonagal said, "Demonio, Dolce." At that moment a few students gasped while others (teachers) looked on in awe.

Dolce, unwary of this simply walked up to the chair where Professor McGonagol stood and sat down, as she had seen the prior students do. As the Professor placed the hat on her head, Dolce sat unaware of the terror she would face by officially entering the Hogwrats School of WitchCraft and Wizardry.

ok. i am pretty sure that there are many spelling errors. And i am sorry. But please tell me what you think and if i should continue this or not.

So please R/R of any kind:nice, mean, good, bad,etc...


	4. The Hat

CHAPTER FOUR-THE HAT 

"My, my, my....", trailed the sorting hat, "you are quite difficult to figure out aren't you?"

__

What are you talking about? Thought Dolce.

"why you ofcourse...you see we, here at Hogwarts, don't receive sorcery like yourself." Explained the sorting hat.

__

I see...Do you know who I am then and what 'house' I am to be placed in. Oh great sorting hat. Said Dolce with much sarcasm.

"well...er...you see.."began the sorting hat, " the house that you belong to... is the Demonio's House...but nobody, that is Gryffindor, Slytherin, RavenClaw, and Huffelpuff, had never expected that a magic as powerful as _Sorcery_ could ever come to be accepted to Hogwarts,..." the was silence for a while. Then the hat broke it be saying, "but what the heck, all I have to do is yell out Demonio, and everyone except for Dumbledore will think that I am crazy." The sorting hat said this as if only to amuse himself. 

And then before Dolce was able to say another word, the sorting hat yelled "Demonio!" and at that same moment the Great Hall went silent, as a small smile crept over the Headmasters face.

A/N: I know this is short. But if I had put any more in the chapter, it would be ruined. ~8-)

Please r/r if you want to read more! And find out why the Headmaster smiled and what kind of house Demonio is.


	5. The Conversation

__

Thoughts

House colors

Chapter 5

The Conversation 

At this, Dolce stood up, and returned the hat to Prof. McGonagal. The headmaster got up as well and walked over to Dolce.

"Dolce! Why don't you sit over here" he started. He then waved his wand, as another long table appeared before him. He then escorted Dolce to her seat as he walked up to the front of the room.

"Welcome everyone! I would like to start the year by saying Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus! And now, without further adu, let's feast!!" 

Food suddenly appeared on all the empty plates and everyone started eating as they watched the Headmaster walk over to Dolce again.

Hermione's POV

"Harry, Ron, did you know that in all my readings I have never heard of the Demonio's House in Hogwarts!" 

"Me neither", said Harry

"I have," Ron said quietly.

" And you never told me!! Ron! How could you!!" I said astonished that he knew something that I didn't.

"Well...I didn't think it was that important. Besides, Fred and George told me when I was little. At first I believed them. But then I thought it was all a legend or a lie to try and scare me. Who knew they were telling the truth." Ron said blandly.

"Hey Hermione," started Harry," do you think we should go to the library before or after classes tomorrow to find out about the Demonio House?" 

I, who of all people should have been the first to say that, agreed with him. I told them that I would go in the morning, and then we'll all go back in the afternoon.

"I'll ask my dad and Percy to see if they know anything." Ron said; "I'll also ask Fred and George" he finished.

"I can see if Hagrid can find anything out, as well as Sirius. I'll also try and find out when our next trip to Hogsmeage so I can try and order some books on the subject." Harry said.

__

This was perfect, I thought to myself. _How could Hogwarts have a secret hidden so well, that not even I could find it in the library. I know I haven't read all the books yet, but it's not even in Hogwarts, A History! This really made me mad. To think that we haven't even learned this in The History of Magic yet! OR maybe they didn't want us to find out because of some secret of their kind that-_

Ron's POV

__

By just looking at Hermione I could tell that the wheels in her head are really turning. I mean I have seen her think pretty hard these past few years, but never like this before. I think I will ask my brothers when we get back to our common room. I wonder if they told Ginny about-

Harry's POV

__

Ron and Hermione looked really deep in thought. I must have looked as if I was staring off into to space next to them. But I wasn't. I was however, looking at the new girl. She looked very sure of herself. I can also tell that she is very powerful. But the question that is really bothering me is if she's good or-

Draco's POV

__

Oh great! My parents are really going to kill me when they find out what I did to that Demonio girl. I am really in for it now. I do however wonder if she can-

A/N:::

I know this is really short! But please R/R anyways!!! I love to hear what you think. And just in case you want to know what's gonna happen next Dolce is going to go up to her Common Room! There she is going to find out her House History, Colors, Mascot, and Ghost! And why it has been a secret for so long!


End file.
